Naruto
by KameKameHaa
Summary: Naruto tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia sendirian sejak awal. Pertemuan dengan Sandaime Hokage membuat hidupnya berubah. Di tengah latihan dia sadar memiliki Kekkai Genkai, yaitu Futton gabungan dari kedua elemen nya Katon dan Suiton. Dan dia mempunyai impian yaitu menjadi Shinobi terhebat di Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance

Warning: Typo, OC, Gaje, SemiCanon, OOC, masih jauh dari kata sempurna

Summary: Naruto tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia sendirian sejak awal. Pertemuan dengan Sandaime Hokage membuat hidupnya berubah. Di tengah latihan dia sadar memiliki Kekkai Genkai, yaitu Futton gabungan dari kedua elemen nya Katon dan Suiton. Dan dia mempunyai impian yaitu menjadi Shinobi terhebat di Konoha.

Chapter 1

Seorang anak berambut perak model jabrik sedang menatap pahatan empat wajah Hokage di tebing tidak jauh di depan nya sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar. Terik matahari tiba-tiba menyorot wajahnya membuat dia menyipitkan kedua mata silau. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi matahari yang terlihat kecil dari wajahnya.

Hembusan angin memainkan rambut peraknya, suara burung elang ia dengar dari atas, membuat senyuman terukir di wajah sendunya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, ia kembali menatap pahatan wajah di tebing dengan tatapan sendu seakan mengatakan bahwa 'aku kesepian'.

Dia menghela nafas dalam lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi menuju tengah hutan.

Dirinya berlari dengan cepat sambil menggenggam tiga buah batu kecil, sorot matanya terfokus pada sebuah batang pohon berbentuk bulat yang di tengahnya terdapat lubang kecil. Satu batu ia lempar setelah mengunci sasaran,

Splash!

Meleset! Hanya beberapa centi saja dari target.

Tak berkecil hati, ia lalu melempar dua batu sekaligus. Posisi dirinya dan target tidak memungkinkan untuk mengenai target hanya dengan satu batu, dia menggunakan dua batu karena yang satunya untuk membelokan arah laju batu lainnya.

Strak!

Tepat! Batu yang dilemparkan dirinya mengenai target. Dia berhenti berlari, lalu menaiki pohon tinggi untuk melihat daerah sekeliling.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang membuat pohon yang dinaikinya bergoyang. Dia mengamati daerah sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu untuk dirinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat banyak tumbuhan jamur tidak jauh di depannya.

"Yatta!" teriaknya girang lalu segera melompat ke bawah dan mengambil jamur untuk dia makan.

Saat sedang memetik beberapa jamur, pendengarannya menangkap suara gemercik air. Senyuman kembali tercipta di wajahnya lalu segera mempercepat kegiatan memetik jamur dan mencari beberapa cacing untuk di jadikan umpan, dia akan memancing.

Hari menjelang gelap, pertanda malam akan segera datang. Anak itu terlihat sedang membuat api unggun di pesisir sungai. Mula-mula dia mengumpulkan ranting dan daun-daun kering lalu di tumpukkan dalam satu tempat. Terlihat beberapa ikan yang sudah di tusuk oleh kayu. Tangannya mulai ia satukan, membuat beberapa pola aneh yang di sebut handseal, terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sangat berkonsentrasi. Tidak lama kemudian muncul api di tangan kanannya.

"Hah…" dia menghela nafas lelah sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya menggunakan tangan kiri.

Api hasil ciptaannya di dekatkan ke tumpukkan ranting dan daun kering. Pertama yang terbakar hanya satu daun saja, lalu merambat sangat cepat menuju daun-daun lainnya sampai menciptakan api yang besar. Dia mulai membakar ikan hasil tangkapannya, menunggu cukup lama hingga ikan-ikan tersebut terlihat matang dan mengambil satu ikan untuk dia makan.

Ikan itu dia tiup agar tidak panas lalu menggigit dagingnya,

"Houh…" mulutnya mengeluarkan asap, pertanda daging yang dia makan masih panas.

Dia mulai memakan kembali ikannya, namun terhenti karena merasakan seseorang berada di dekatnya.

"Huaa!" kagetnya sambil menjauh. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya dia gugup.

"Hanya kakek tua yang kebetulan lewat," jawab seseorang yang mengagetkannya itu.

Dia memperhatikan kakek yang berada di hadapannya, memiliki janggut dan rambut berwarna putih.

Kakek itu menatap ikan bakar yang berada di sampingnya.

Kryuuk!

Perut dari kakek itu berbunyi, pertanda dia sedang lapar.

"Hehehahahaha…"

"Hahahahaha…"

Tawa keduanya pecah.

Anak berambut perak itu mengambil satu ikan bakar lalu di berikannya pada sang kakek. "Ini kakek, makanlah."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ucap kakek itu lalu mengambil ikan bakarnya. "Wah, sepertinya ini enak!"

"Ya, aku yang menangkapnya. Jadi tentu saja itu sangat enak."

"Oh begitu," kakek itu mulai memakan ikan bakarnya. "Pa-panas."

Anak itu hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara makan kakek yang ada di depannya.

10 menit kemudian, kakek itu sudah memakan habis ikan bakarnya. Dia memandang ke atas langit hitam yang di taburi bintang-bintang bersinar.

"Lihatlah bintang-bintang itu, setiap dari bintang-bintang itu seperti matahari di dunia kita. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jumlahnya sangat luar biasa, bukan?" tanya kakek itu.

"Matahari? Benda besar yang bersinar di siang hari?" tanya balik anak tersebut.

"Benar. Dunia ini tak terbatas."

"Wah! Kakek, kau tahu banyak hal."

"Dibandingkan dengan luasnya dunia, keberadaan manusia sangatlah kecil. Hal-hal yang di khawatirkan manusia juga sangat kecil." Jelas kakek itu.

"Begitu, jadi dunia ini sangat besar ya,"

"Umm." Angguk kakek itu membenarkan perkataan anak di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana anak muda?"

"Aku tinggal di sini,"

"Maksudmu di desa ini?"

"Ya, aku tinggal di desa ini."

"Terus, di mana orang tuamu? Apa kau tidak di marahi orang tuamu bermain di hutan seperti ini?"

Anak itu menundukkan kepala, "Entahlah. Sejak aku melihat dunia ini, aku sudah sendirian." Jawabnya.

Kakek tersebut melihat pundak anak itu bergetar, menahan tangisan. Dia segera menghiburnya. "Maaf atas pertanyaanku, sepertinya itu membuatmu sedih."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," anak itu segera mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya lalu berusaha untuk ceria dengan memamerkan senyumannya.

Anak ini sudah tegar di usia yang masih sangat muda.' Batin kakek itu. "Dimana kau tinggal nak?"

"Hmm, di panti asuhan. Sebelah timur Konoha."

"Souka, kalau begitu. Besok datanglah ke kantor Hokage dan beri tahu penjaga yang ada di sana bahwa kau datang untuk Sarutobi Hiruzen, aku akan memberikan apartemen khusus untuk mu." Kata kakek itu lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan anak pirang tersebut sendirian.

"Sa-sandaime-sama!" Kaget anak tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menemani nya makan dan berbicara tadi adalah orang yang sangat di kagumi oleh semua orang.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat anak yang kemarin sedang berjalan di jalanan utama Desa Konohagakure dengan memakai baju hitam polos di balut dengan jaket warna biru, dia memakai celana pendek berwarna putih serta sepatu ninja berwarna senada dengan jaketnya.

Tap… tap… tap…!

Anak itu melihat ke sekeliling, melihat kerumunan warga yang sedang menggandeng tangan anaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur, dia sangat iri melihat itu semua. Namun dia tetap tegar, inilah jalan hidupnya, inilah takdirnya, jadi dia harus hadapi semua ini bagaimana pun caranya.

Tak mau larut dalam kesedihan, anak pirang itu segera berlari menuju kantor Hokage. Dia sudah tahu di mana letak kantornya setelah bertanya kepada warga sekitar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena berlari sambil menunduk, anak itu tak dapat melihat apa yang ada di depan. Dia tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang sepantaran dengannya sampai terjatuh. Anak itu panik lalu segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf!"

Setelah meminta maaf dia langsung berlari kembali, tidak melihat siapa orang yang di tubruknya.

Orang yang di tubruk segera bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak kotor. Pandangan mata blue shappire nya tidak lepas dari sosok yang tadi menubruknya. "Anak yang aneh," gumamnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Anak itu kelelahan setelah berlari cukup lama, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca toko baju. Matanya menangkap pemandangan dirinya di kaca tersebut. Kini dia dapat mengetahui seperti apa dirinya. Berambut perak, memiliki kulit putih, dan memiliki warna matacoklat.

"Jadi seperti ini diriku ya? Menyedihkan." Bukan, dia bukan mengejek bentuk wajahnya, melainkan mengejek raut wajah sendu dirinya.

"Selamat datang anak muda, apa kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya seorang pria yang keluar dari toko.

Dia tersentak kaget. Dalam pikirannya saat ini pria itu pasti telah mengira bahwa dirinya ingin membeli sesuatu karena terus memandang ke arah toko. Padahal dia hanya memandang dirinya yang terpantulkan oleh kaca.

"Ti-tidak paman. Saya tidak ingin membeli sesuatu. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," ucapnya lalu segera pergi menjauh dari toko itu.

15 menit kemudian, anak tersebut sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Dia menatap kagum bagaimana keindahan dan kebagusan gedung ini. Pasti dalamnya luas, pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia segera masuk.

"Pe-permisi," ucapnya gugup kepada seorang penjaga.

"Ada kepentingan apa datang ke sini anak muda?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Ano… kemarin saya diberi tahukan jika seorang penjaga menanyakan ada kepentingan apa maka saya jawab saya datang kesini untuk bertemu Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Sandaime-sama kah? Kalau begitu silahkan ke ruang Hokage yang ada di lantai 5."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, anak itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang Hokage. Dengan gugup dia mulai mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar ucapan tegas dari dalam ruangan membuat dia semakin gugup.

Dengan perlahan anak berambut perak itu membuka pintu dan segera di tutupnya kembali saat sudah memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning cerah yang sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas di mejanya.

"Ano… saya ingin bertemu dengan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kemarin beliau meminta saya untuk datang kemari."

Pria dewasa itu mendongkak melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Begitu, Sandaime-sama berada di sana," ucap pria tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

Anak itu mengikuti telunjuk pria dewasa di hadapannya. Dia melihat kakek yang kemarin sedang duduk bersama wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang sambil bercanda dengan bayi yang di gendong wanita itu.

"A-ano, permisi…"

Mereka berdua mendongkak, melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri.

"Oh ternyata kau datang juga anak muda, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sandaime sambil menghampiri anak yang sudah di tunggunya itu.

"Baik." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini karena ingin memberikanmu apartemen dan fasilitasnya. Dulu kau tinggal di panti asuhan timur Konoha, bukan. Sebagai petinggi, sudah kewajibanku untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi warga desa ini. Bagaimana, kau mau menerimanya?"

"Maksud kakek, anda ingin saya tinggal di apartemen"

"Benar".

Anak itu menatap Sandaime dengan senang. "Woah! Benarkah?"

"Apa wajah kakek terlihat bercanda?"

"Terima kasih banyak kakek!" kata anak tersebut lalu berlari dan memeluk erat Hiruzen, mantan Hokage ke-3.

"Hahahaha, sama-sama. Dan ada satu hal lagi anak muda. Siapa namamu?." Tanya Hiruzen sambil mengusap rambut perak anak tersebut yang saat ini sedang memeluknya.

"Ahh ha-hai, saya lupa mengenalkan diri." Ucap anak tersebut lalu melepaskan pelukan nya pada Hiruzen.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Shimazu Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, Sandaime-jiji". Kata anak berambut perak tersebut lalu membungkuk kearah kakek yang ada di depan nya.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke apartemen barumu."

"Siap!"

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, matahari hampir terbenam menandakan malam akan tiba. Seorang anak dengan matacoklatterlihat sedang berjalan dengan riang. Hatinya kini sedang berbunga-bunga. Tadi siang dia mendapatkan apartemen di sebelah barat tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Apartemen yang tidak besar namun juga tidak kecil. Berbagai perlengkapan seperti makanan dan pakaian juga di belikan oleh Sandaime. Dia sangat berterima kasih.

"Hemm hem hem~, aku tidak mengira di dunia ini masih ada orang yang mau membantu orang lain," gumamnya. "Aku sangat beruntung bisa terlahir di desa ini." lanjutnya mengingat saat mereka sampai di apartemen Sandaime ingin mendaftarkan nya ke Academy Ninja.

Flashback~

"Nahh ini dia apartemen mu Naruto". Ucap seorang kakek tua pada anak kecil di sampingnya. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam". Lanjutnya.

"Wooahhh! Sugoi," teriak anak berambut perak dengan mata berbinar setelah melihat isi dari apartemen baru nya.

"Hahaha, kau senang Naruto?". Tanya kakek tua tersebut pada Naruto.

"Ha'i Sandaime-jiji". Ucap Naruto sambil membuka kulkas yang berada di ruangan tersebut dan kembali berbinar setelah melihat buah apel di dalam kulkas tersebut.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu Naruto,"

Mendengar ucapan dari Sandaime membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas nya lalu menghadap kearah kakek tua tersebut.

"Nani?".

"Apa kau ingin jadi shinobi Naruto?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan kakek tua itu membuat nya terkejut, betapa tidak jadi shinobi adalah impian nya dari dulu.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar Sandaime-jiji". Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto-kun. Jadi, bagaimana. Apa kau ingin jadi shinobi?".

"Ha'i saya ingin jadi shinobi Sandaime-jiji". Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok datanglah ke kantor Hokage jam 6:30. Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke Academy Ninja".

"Ha'i Sandaime-jiji".

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan sampai telat"

"Ha'i".

Flashback off~

Ichiraku Ramen. Itulah tulisan yang Naruto lihat di atas sebuah bangunan di depannya.

Setelah kepergian Sandaime dari apartemen baru nya, ia pergi keluar untuk sekedar melepas lelah yang ada pada dirinya. Dan disini lah dia berada, di depan kedai Ramen yang kata orang-orang sangat lezat.

"Hemmm, makan Ramen seperti nya tidak buruk". Gumam nya lalu melangkahkan kaki nya untuk masuk ke kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang," terdengar suara sapaan dari dalam.

"Paman, pesan ramen miso 1 mangkok," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar,"

Sembari menunggu ia melihat sekeliling kedai tersebut dan mata nya terhenti setelah melihat anak bersurai kuning yang seumuran seperti dirinya.

Merasa di perhatikan membuat anak bersurai kuning itu menoleh kearah kanan dimana dia melihat seorang anak yang seumuran memandang dirinya yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Bukankah dia yang menabrak ku tadi siang," Guman anak tersebut. "Lebih baik ku sapa". Lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan mendekati anak bersurai perak tersebut.

Setelah mendekati anak tersebut dia meminta izin untuk duduk di samping nya.

"Boleh aku duduk di samping mu?". Tanya anak pirang itu.

"Ha-ha'i, silahkan a-ano..?"

"Namikaze Menma". Ucap anak pirang itu lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ha'i, silahkan Menma-san". Balas Naruto lalu membalas senyum kearah Menma.

"Siapa nama mu uban?". Tanya Menma memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan uban.

"Shi- Oh heii! Siapa yang kau panggil uban hah! Dasar kuning!". Balas Naruto dengan perempatan di dahi nya.

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau!". Balas Menma dengan sengit.

"Hahh baiklah, Namaku Shimazu Naruto". Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Naruto? Heh nama yang aneh".

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?". Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbicara apa-apa".

Sekitar 5 menit mereka menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang, akhirnya pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka menikmati ramen masing-masing dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai, Menma segera membayar pesananmereka berdua.

"Biar aku yang membayar Naruto". Ucap Menma lalu berdiri untuk memberikan uang pada Teuchi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Menma-san?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, sekaligus ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita". Jawab Menma lalu tersenyum ke arah lawan bicara nya.

"Teman, kah?". Gumam Naruto dengan sendu lalu dia kembali tersenyum Lima jari miliknya. "Arigatou, Menma-san". Ucap Naruto dan membungkuk kearah Menma.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu".

"Ha'i, hati-hati di jalan Menma-san". Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Menma.

Setelah kepergian Menma kini terlihat Naruto masih tetap berdiri di depan kedai Ramen tersebut sambil menatap ke atas lalu bergumam.

"Inilah yang ku inginkan Kami-sama".

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 ** _Salam kenal semua nya, saya Author baru di sini. Jadi mohon bimbingan nya untuk ke depan nya. Terimakasih sudah mau berkenan membaca Fic yang gaje ini :v_**

 **#FFN2019BANGKIT**

 ** _Jangan lupa Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance

Warning: Typo, OC, Gaje, SemiCanon, OOC, masih jauh dari kata sempurna

Summary: Naruto tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia sendirian sejak awal. Pertemuan dengan Sandaime Hokage membuat hidupnya berubah. Di tengah latihan dia sadar memiliki Kekkai Genkai, yaitu Futton gabungan dari kedua elemen nya Katon dan Suiton. Dan dia mempunyai impian yaitu menjadi Shinobi terhebat di Konoha.

Chapter 2

ShinobiatauNinja. Sebutan untuk orang-orang pengguna chakra yang mengabdikan diri mereka untuk sebuah desa. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam misi dari pekerjaan rumahan, mengawal seseorang, membawa informasi, sampai membunuh. Semua misi itu dilakukan oleh para Shinobi untuk desa mereka.

Shinobi terbagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan. Tingkatan terendah adalahGenin, mereka adalah shinobi yang baru lulus dari akademi. Mereka biasanya dikirim dalam misi D-rank atau C-rank agar mencegah kemungkinan gugurnya shinobi-shinobi yang baru.

Tingkatan setelah Genin adalahChūnin, mereka adalah ninja yang dianggap telah dewasa dalam kepribadian dan memiliki kemampuan menjadi seorang pemimpin. Chūnin biasanya dikirim dalam misi C-rank atau B-rank.

Tingkat selanjutnya adalah Tokubetsu Jounin dan Jounin.Jouninadalah shinobi yang sangat berpengalaman dan biasanya bekerja sebagai pemimpin tim. SementaraTokubetsu Jouninatau disingkat jugaTokujōadalah shinobi yang telah naik pangkat menjadi Jounin tetapi hanya memiliki kemampuan dalam satu bidang tertentu. Misi yang diberikan kepada seorang Jounin biasanya adalah misi A-rank atau S-rank.

Ada lagi satu tingkatan yaituKage. Ini lebih seperti sebuah jabatan untuk seorang pemimpin dari suatu Desa Besar. Sebagai pemimpin desa, seorang Kage akan mengawasi dan mengurus seluruh aktivitas desa.

Kembali ke cerita, hari ini adalah hari dimana tokoh utama kita akan belajar di akademi untuk pertama kali nya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shimazu Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang anak berusia 7 tahun, berambut perak jabrik, dan bermata coklat. Dengan setelan pakaian bewarna Putih di lapisi jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang di dalam lingkaran di punggung nya (untuk lebih jelas nya silahkan Search aja di google 'Lambang Klan Shimazu') dengan celana pendek senada dengan baju dalam nya dan sendal shinobi berwarna hitam.

Ia kini telah berada di depan kelas, setelah pagi tadi dia di antar langsung oleh Sandaime Hokage ke kepala akademi ini. Dengan gugup dia mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

Di dalam kelas.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu membuat guru yang kini sedang menjelaskan menghentikan penjelasan nya dan berjalan kearah pintu

Sreekk

Setelah pintu terbuka kini terlihat anak bersurai perak sedang menunggu dengan gugup.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu anak muda?". Tanya guru tersebut.

"A-ano saya murid baru di akademi ini se-sensei". Balas Naruto dengan sedikit terbata.

"Oh, jadi kau murid baru itu,?". Naruto hanya menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk. Dan kenalkan aku Umino Iruka, aku akan jadi wali kelas mu untuk 6 tahun ke depan".

"Ha'i sensei, mohon bimbingan nya,".

Setelah masuk ke dalam kelas semua murid di sana menatap bingung kearah anak bersurai perak tersebut.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini". Ucap Iruka lalu menoleh kearah anak tersebut "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Sambungnya.

"Aku Naruto, Shimazu Naruto. Salam kenal minna-san".

"Huaahh! Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini!?". Teriak seorang anak berambut pirang yang baru sadar dari tidur manis nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Ahh Menma, senang bertemu dengan mu lagi". Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun kau bisa duduk di samping Hirai Momo(OC). Dan Momo-chan tolong angkat tangan mu". Ucap Iruka lalu seorang anak perempuan bersurai hitam panjang mengangkat tangan nya

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya tiba-tiba anak dengan anjing di kepalanya menadahkan tangan nya di depan Naruto.

"Inuzuka Kiba".

"Shimazu Naruto".

"Yang sedang makan keripik itu Akimichi Chouji, rambut yang mirip Nanas yang sedang tidur itu Nara Shikamaru, yang sedang menghitung serangga itu Aburame Shino, yang berambut hitam itu Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang barusan berteriak tadi Namikaze Menma seperti nya kalian sudah saling kenal". Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan teman-teman nya.

"Ha'i, salam kenal". Ucap Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke tempat duduk nya di samping Hirai Momo. "Salam kenal Shimazu-san". Ucap Momo menoleh kearah teman sebangku nya itu.

"Ha'i salam kenal Hirai-san". Balas Naruto lalu tersenyum kearah perempuan di depan nya tersebut.

Setelah Naruto duduk di tempat nya Iruka langsung melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

Skip Time 6 Years Later.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga mereka tak sadar ujian kelulusan Genin sudah di depan mata.Ninjutsudan TaijutsuNaruto mulai berkembang demikian pula dengan teman-teman nya.

Hari ini mereka tengah berada di ruang akademi menunggu Iruka,Narutodan Shikamaru melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka yaitu tidur. Beberapa Fansgirl Naruto tampak memperhatikannya namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan melajutkan tidurnya bersama Shikamaru. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Iruka masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Anak-anak diam!" Pinta Iruka pada siswanya tetapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"ANAK-ANAK DIAM!" Teriak Iruka sambil menggebrak meja dan seluruh siswa langsung diam kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru karena mereka bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, Cih Mendokusai." Ucap Mereka bersamaan.

"Hari iniSenseimampunyai berita bagus." Seluruh siswa langsung menjadi serius.

"Apa ituSensei?" Tanya beberapa murid.

"Besok kita akan melakukan tes kelulusanGenin, jadi kuharap kalian bersiap-siap." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"BaikSensei." Teriak seluruh siswa kecuali Sasuke yang menyeringai serta Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tenang-tenang saja.

Langit senja menghiasi desa Konoha. Naruto tampak sedang bersantai di balkon apartemennya. Setelah jam pelajaran akademi selesai dia memutuskan untuk tidak berlatih hari ini mengingat besok adalah ujian kelulusan Genin.

.

Skip time

.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Naruto bangun dari mimpi indahnya lalu melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa. Setelah mandi Naruto mengenakan baju lengan pendek hitam dengan lambang klan Shimazu pada bagian belakang sedangkan untuk celana ia mengenakan celana pendek putih, serta alas kaki standar ninja berwarna yang senada dengan baju nya.

.

Suasana di ruang akademi tampak hening. Beberapa murid tampak memasang wajah gugup. Namun ada beberapa murid yang hanya memasang wajah santai. Selang beberapa lama Iruka akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas lalu memerintahkan seluruh murid untuk ke lapangan tempat ujianGenindilaksanakan.

"Nah! Anak-anak UjianGeninkali ini adalah melempar 10 Kunai. Mempraktekkan Henge, Kawarimi , membuat Bunshin dan yang terakhir adalah mengeluarkan Ninjutsuyang kalian kuasai." Jelas Iruka pada murid-muridnya dan dibalas anggunkan.

Di tempat Geninada beberapaJounindanChunin yang akan menonton. Serta para juri untuk menentukan siapa Rookie of The Year.

Kita Skip saja sampai ke Sasuke. Fansgirls Sasuke langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika Sasuke melangkah menuju ke tempat praktek.

"KYAA...SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke berhasil melempar 9 Kunai berhasil mengenai sasaran dan satunya melenceng sedikit ke samping, melakukanHenge, Kawarimi, membuat tiga Bunshin dan mengeluarkanNinjutsu.

 ** _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Namikaze Menma". Sama seperti Sasuke barusan Menma langsung di teriaki oleh fansgirls nya.

Menma berhasil melempar 8 Kunai tepat sasaran sementara 2 Kunai nya masih meleset sedikit, melakukan Henge, Kawarimi, membuat 6 Bunshin dan membuat Ninjutsu.

 ** _Rasengan!_**

Dan itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana kagum.

"Rasengan!, aku tidak percaya Menma-sama sudah bisa menguasai jutsu Yondaime di umur nya yang masih muda." Ucap salah satuJounin.

'Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Dobe!' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya sekaligus yang terakhir. Shimazu Naruto". Ucap Iruka

Ia kini sedang memegang 10 Kunai lalu melemparkannya secara serentak dan semuanya tepat sasaran. Dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana dibuat tercengang oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu melakukanHenge, Kawarimidan membuat tiga bunshin. Terakhir ia membuatHandsealdengan cepat.

 ** _Futton: Komu no Jutsu_**

Naruto menyemburkan kabut asam yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kabut asam tersebut bersifat korosif dan dapat melelehkan apapun yang terkena jangkauan serang nya. Dan itu membuat semua orang kaget, bahkan Yondaime Hokage pun kaget di buatnya kecuali satu orang yang malah tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto yaitu Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Di-dia prodigy". Ucap salah satu Chunnin.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, terlihat dia kelelahan dengan keringat membasahi pelipis nya karena Jutsu barusan yang banyak sekali menghisap Chakra nya. 'Sial, aku belum bisa menguasai Jutsu ini secara sempurna'. Batin nya merutuki keadaan nya saat ini.

"Baiklah Naruto adalah yang terakhir dan ujianGenin aku nyatakan selesai." Ucap Iruka setelah pulih dari tercengang.

Seluruh murid akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang kelas diikuti oleh Iruka. Dan sesampainya di ruang kelas Iruka memberitakan sedikit informasi kepada murid-muridnya.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian semua lulus." Ucap Iruka dan sontak seluruh murid langsung bersorak gembira.

"Hey aku lulus."

"Orang tuaku pasti bangga."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu kemudian menghampiri Menma yang duduk didepannya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangan nya kearah Menma dan Menma juga ikut mengepalkan tangan nya, mereka tos ala biju dan tersenyum.

"Anak-anak besok kita akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi Rookie of the year dan pembagian tim".

Setelah mendengar perkataan Iruka seluruh murid langsung keluar dari kelas lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing kecuali Naruto, Menma, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Ken(OC) yang kini sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku untuk merayakan suksesnya ujianGenin. Mereka menikmati ramen setelah menghabiskan beberapa mangkok Ramen akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya di ruang kelas akademi. Suasana tampak hening mengingat hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim dan siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie Of The Year. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya seorang pria dengan luka horizontal memasuki ruang kelas sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"Baik anak-anak, aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY adalah-" Iruka menggantung kalimatnya membuat seluruh siswa menjadi penasaran.

"Peringkat pertama Shimazu Naruto, kedua Uchiha Sasuke, dan ketiga adalah Namikaze Menma."

Dan membuat semua murid terkejut sekaligus senang, dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka bertiga.

"Untuk pembagian tim akan aku katakan.."

Tim 1 sampai 6 kita skip saja

"Tim 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Menma.Jouninpembimbing Hatake Kakashi." Sakura langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Tim 8. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Hinata.Jouninpembimbing Yuhi Kurenai."

"Kita lewati Tim 9 Karena mereka masih aktif."

"Tim 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino.Jouninpembimbing Sarutobi Asuma." Ino langsung menggerutu tidak jelas karena satu tim dengan dua orang pemalas.

"Dan terakhir Tim 11. Shimazu Naruto, Hirai Momo dan Sarutobi Ken. Dengan Jounin Pembimbing Mitarashi Anko."

"30 menit lagi pembimbing kalian akan menjemput kalian jadi kuharap kalian tidak meninggalkan kelas." Seluruh murid nya mengangguk paham.

2 Jam berlalu seluruh tim kecuali tim 7 dan 11 telah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sakura mulai tampak mondar-mandir kayak minibus menunggu kedatangan Kakashi yang tukang terlambat. Sementara yang lainnya cuman duduk di tempat mereka.

Tak berselang lama muncul dua kepulan asap, dan menampilkan dua orang berbeda gender yang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi menggunkan masker dan yang perempuan memiliki pupil mata coklat muda. Dia memiliki rambut ungu gelap yang ditata pendek runcing, dgn model kipas ekor kuda di belakang.

"Senseiterlambat." Kata Ken dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tim 7 dan 11 temui kami diatap." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap di susul dengan Anko yang sedari tadi diam.

Kedua tim langsung menuju ke atap Akademi dan sesampainya disana terlihat Kakashi sedang duduk di pinggiran sambil membaca buku andalannya dan Anko yang sedang fokus bermain dengan ular-ularnya. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Tim 7 dan 11 tiba disana dan langsung duduk di depan kedua Sensei tersebut.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kita mulai saja dengan perkenalan." Ucap Kakashi lalu menutup buku laknatnya sementara Anko masih bermain-main dengan ular nya tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalauSenseiyang mempraktekan nya lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku Hatake Kakashi, yang aku sukai kalian tidak usah tau begitupula yang tidak kusukai, hobi kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya sementara untuk cita-cita kita lihat saja nanti." Jelas Kakashi membuat semuanya Sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja.' Batin Menma dan Sakura.

"Kakashi-Niitidak berubah sama sekali." Ucap Momo membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Kakashi sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah sekarang aku". Ucap perempuan yang tadi tengah fokus dengan ular-ular nya kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aku Mitarashi Anko, yang aku sukai adalah ular, yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang-orang yang sombong, hobi ku memelihara ular dari seluruh penjuru negeri, dan untuk cita-cita sudah tercapai yaitu menjadi salah satu Jounin di desa ini". Jelas Anko, lalu dia menunjuk kearah salah satu murid nya.

"Pertama kau." Anko menunjuk Ken.

"Namaku Sarutobi Ken, hal yang sukai adalah desa Konoha dan yang tidak kusakai ramen. Hobiku berlatih dan membaca buku dan cita-citaku aku ingin menjadi Ninja Konoha yang hebat."

"Selanjutnya kau." Tunjuk Anko.

"Hirai Momo, yang kusukai adalah bunga dan yang tidak kusukai orang yang menghinaku, hobi ku berlatih Kenjutsu, tujuanku adalah menjadi Kunoichi pertama yang menjadi ahli Kenjutsu di Konoha."

"Kau uban"

"Namaku Shimazu Naruto, aku suka berlatih dan ramen, yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menaruh kebencian, hobiku membaca buku yang berkaitan dengan dunia dan tujuanku menjadi salah satu Jounin Elite dan mengabdi pada desa ini."

"Menarik juga." Gumam Anko.

"Sekarang giliran team 7, pertama kau Pinky". Ucap Kakashi

"Aku Haruno Sakura, yang kusuka (melirik ke Sasuke dan Menma) dan yang tidak suka Ino Pig. Cita-citaku (melirik ke Sasuke dan Menma)." Lalu berteriak tidak jelas.

'Dasar Fansgirl level dewa'. Batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

'Aku satu langkah di depan mu Kakashi'. Batin Anko menyeringai karena murid-murid nya waras semua.

"Kau Pantat ayam." Tunjuk Kakashi setelah sweatdrop

"Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku sukai tidak ada, banyak hal yang tidak kusukai, hobi ku berlatih dan tujuan ku adalah membunuh seseorang." UcapSasuke.

'Sekarang seorang Avenger'. Lagi-lagi Kakashi Sweatdrop.

'Dua langkah di depan mu Kakashi'. Dan lagi-lagi Anko menyeringai karena merasa menang dari Kakashi.

"Terakhir kauKuning."

"Namaku Namikaze Menma, yang ku sukai adalah Ramen, yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang menganggap ku seperti seorang pangeran, hobi ku berlatih dengan Tou-san. Dan cita-cita ku adalah menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa".

"Yosh besok pagi kita akan melakukan uji kelayakan menjadiGenindan kusarankan agar tidak sarapan. Dan aku jamin kalian akan memuntahkannya." Ucap Kakashi membuat semuanya merinding.

"Untuk team 7, besok datanglah ke Training Ground 7, jam 8 pagi. Dan jangan terlambat". Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Dan untuk team 11, kalian datanglah ke Training Ground 22, jam yang sama seperti team 7. Dan jangan terlambat apabila kalian terlambat, kalian akan menjadi santapan ular-ular ku". Jelas Anko lalu pergi dengan cara yang sama seperti Kakashi.

To Be Continued

Author Note :

Sarutobi Ken merupakan Genin yang berasal dari Klan Sarutobi tetapi Ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sandaime Hokage. Pemampilan Ken memiliki Rambut coklat jabrik. Dan memiliki kulit tan eksotis mirip Naruto(Canon - karena di fic ini Naruto mempunyai kulit putih) . Ia mengenakan baju yang mirip Obito gunakan sewaktu Genin tanpa lambang Klan Uchiha.

Hirai Momo merupakan Genin yang berasal dari Clan Hirai, Clan buatan Author sendiri dimana semua keluarga Hirai mempunyai Katana untuk bertarung dan ahli dalam bidang Kenjutsu. Penampilan Momo memiliki rambut hitam panjang (seperti Akeno DxD). Dan memiliki kulit putih dengan mata merah ruby. Ia mengenakan pakaian(sama seperti Pakura yang dari Sunagakure).

#Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.

Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.

Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.

Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan

Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

.

.

.

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action, Humor, Romance

Warning: Typo, OC, Gaje, SemiCanon, OOC, masih jauh dari kata sempurna

Summary: Naruto tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia sendirian sejak awal. Pertemuan dengan Sandaime Hokage membuat hidupnya berubah. Di tengah latihan dia sadar memiliki Kekkai Genkai, yaitu Futton gabungan dari kedua elemen nya Katon dan Suiton. Dan dia mempunyai impian yaitu menjadi Shinobi terhebat di Konoha.

Chapter 3

Sang Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya pada desa Konoha. Kicauan burung menjadi musik merdu di pagi hari. Hari ini merupakan hari bagi tim 11 untuk melewatiSurvival Trainingyang akan diberikan oleh Anko. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menunjukan hasil latihan mereka selama ini.

Di apartemen tokoh utama kita tampak Naruto telah bersiap menuju ke Training Ground 22. Naruto mengenakan kaos hitam dengan di lapisi jaket berwarna putih yang senada dengan rambut nya, sementara celana dia mengenakan celana standar Anbu berwarna gelap dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

"Membuat Onigiri seperti nya enak, sekalian aku akan memberikan nya pada anggota ku". Gumam Naruto, lalu dia beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

.

 ** _-Skip Time-_**

.

"Pagi Momo, Ken." Sapa Naruto

"Pagi Naruto." Sapa balik Momo tersenyum setelah menjawab sapaan dari Naruto.

"Hmm. Pagi Naruto". Sapa Ken, lalu dia melihat kearah bungkusan di tangan Naruto. "Apa yang kau bawa Naruto?". Tanya Ken

"Kebetulan sekali. Kalian belum sarapan bukan. Karena Anko Sensei belum datang ini makan lah aku membuatkan nya untuk kalian" Naruto menyodorkan kepada tim teman nya makanan yang bawa.

"Oee! Naruto, kau kemarin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Ken.

"Tapi Kakashi-Senseimelarang kita untuk sarapan." Ujar Momo membenarkan perkataan Ken barusan.

"Kakashi-Sensei yang melarang kita sarapan, bukan Anko-Sensei. Ingat kita di bawah bimbingan Anko-Sensei" Jelas Naruto. "Lagipula kalau kalian tidak sarapan kalian akan cepat kelelahan, ini ambillah."

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Momo dan Ken menghabiskan makanan nya Anko akhirnya tiba di sana dengan menggunakan Shunsin.

"Ara ara~, seperti nya kalian bersemangat sekali". Kata Anko setelah melihat kearah anak didik nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Anko-Sensei". Balas Ken dengan semangat, diantara teman nya yang lain seperti nya dialah yang paling semangat

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ujiannya dan peraturannya adalah.." Anko memotong perkataannya membuat semuanya sedikit ketakutan.

"Mengambil lonceng ini dariku dan batas waktunya sampai tengah hari. Dan barang siapa yang gagal aku akan mengembalikannya ke akademi." Jelas Anko sambil memperlihatkan dua lonceng.

"TapiSensei,kenapa loncengnya cuman dua?." Tanya Naruto sementara yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku kan sudah bilang barang siapa yang tidak mendapat lonceng akan ku kembalikan ke Akademi itu berarti salah satu dari kalian akan kembali ke akademi." Semuanya langsung memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Kalian kuperbolehkan menggunakan Kunai dan Shuriken bahkan jika kalian mengusai sebuahNinjutsu kalian boleh menggunakannya. Atau bisa dibilang kalian seolah-olah ingin membunuhku." Tambah Anko.

Anko lalu berjalan menuju batang pohon dan menaruh sebuah jam di atasnya. "Baiklah aku akan menyetel hingga tengah hari." Setelah menyetel Anko lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah. "Ujian...DIMULAI."

Tim 11 menghilang bersama-sama. Sementara Anko masih diam ditempatnya.

"Momo dan Ken bisa menekan chakranya hingga level ini, namun Naruto aku tidak dapat mendeteksinya." Gumam Anko. 'Kuharap mereka mengetahui maksud dari tes ini'. Batin nya

TAKK

'Kuat sekali tendangan Naruto.' Batin Anko menahan tendangan Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya, tetapi dengan refleksnya cepat, Anko melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tendangan tersebut.

"Taijutsumilikmu lumayan juga, Naruto." Ucap Anko lalu mengeluarkan ular-ular nya dari balik lengan baju nya, "Aku akan serius jadi bersiaplah Naruto." Sambung Anko.

"Itu yang aku tunggu, Anko-Sensei." Ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat. Anko sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Naruto kini berada di depan Anko dan bersiap melakukan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Anko yang menyadari Naruto akan memukulnya langsung memerintahkan ular-ular nya untuk menahan pukulan Naruto sehingga pukulannya berhasil ia tahan.

TAKK

Naruto tersenyum karena pukulannya berhasil ditahan oleh ular-ular Anko, sementara Anko menyeringai, "Kekuatan dan kecepatanmu sebanding denganChunnin,Naruto."

"Benarkah itu Sensei". Tanya Naruto lalu ia melompat ke belakang sambil memberi kode dengan jarinya entah pada siapa.

Anko yang melihat gerakan jari Naruto bersiap apabila ada serangan dari anak didiknya yang lain.

Sraakk

Dan benar saja belum tiga detik setelah Naruto memberi isyarat pada teman nya, terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai hitam panjang melesat dengan sangat cepat sambil membawa Katana yang di arahkan nya pada Anko.

Anko yang melihat kecepatan Momo tentu saja terkejut karena melihat kecepatan Genin yang sudah setara dengan Chunnin bahkan lebih. Tidak ingin mati konyol dengan cepat ia menghindari tebasan Katana milik Momo dengan mengorbankan ular-ular nya yang harus rela mati dan kehilangan kepalanya terkena tebasan Katana barusan.

Splaashh

"Tidak kena, tapi ini belum selesai". Gumam Momo.

Kembali ke tempat Anko. Kini ia bernafas lega karena bisa lolos dari maut. 'Hampir saja, aku tidak menyangka Momo mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa'. Batin Anko kagum dengan kecepatan anak didik nya.

"Ini belum berakhir Sensei". Teriak salah seorang anak laki-laki di atas pohon yang saat ini membuat Handseal lumayan cepat.

 ** _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_**

Muncul peluru-peluru api menuju kearah Anko yang sudah bersiap dengan Handseal nya.

 ** _Doton: Doryuheki_**

Muncul dinding tanah milik Anko untuk menahan serangan peluru api yang di lancarkan Ken.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Terdengar suara dentuman di hutan itu. Setelah asap mulai mereda kini terlihat dinding tanah yang di ciptakan oleh Anko masih berdiri kokoh.

Stap! Stap!

Belum sempat bernafas lega Anko kembali di kejutkan oleh 2 Kunai bekertas peledak yang menancap di samping kiri nya. Dan

Boom! Boom!

Kertas peledak itu meledak lalu terlihat Anko terlempar akibat dari ledakan itu dan menabrak salah satu pohon di hutan itu.

"Ugh, sial. Aku terlalu meremehkan mereka" Ujar Anko sedikit tertatih.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto, Momo dan Ken kini muncul mengepung Anko yang saat ini sedang kelelahan. Terlihat kini mereka memegang senjata masing-masing sambil jaga-jaga apabila Sensei nya kembali menyerang.

Poft!

"A-apa!? Bunshin!". Teriak Ken dengan nada kaget.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Sejak tadi". Ucap seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas pohon sambil membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

 ** _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Anko menyemburkan bola api tidak terlalu besar lewat mulut nya kearah mereka bertiga.

"Sial! Semuanya menghindar!" Teriak Naruto. Mendengar perintah dari Naruto membuat Momo dan Ken melompat jauh ke belakang untuk mengindar.

BLAARRR

Bola api tersebut hanya mengenai tanah kosong sementara mereka bertiga berhasil selamat dari Jutsu Sensei nya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik kini asap bekas Jutsu tadi mulai menipis dan terlihatlah tanah gosong serta lubang yang tidak terlalu besar.

'Bagaimana nasib ku kalau aku terkena bola api barusan'. Batin Ken ketakutan setelah menatap bekas serangan Sensei nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita gunakan rencana B". Ucap Naruto dan di beri anggukan oleh rekan setim nya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Anko menyeringai senang. 'Menarik, aku akan meladeni kalian'. Batinnya.

Anko langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung setelah melihat Momo dan Ken melesat ke arahnya. 'Kali ini Naruto berada di belakang, apa rencana mereka selanjutnya.' Batin Anko.

Ken melesat ke arah samping kanan Anko sementara Momo ke samping kiri Anko. Ken melancarkan serangan pertama dengan melakukan tacking di kaki Anko dan dengan cepat Anko langsung melompat ke udara, namun itulah yang diinginkan oleh Ken membuat ia tersenyum. Anko yang melihat cengiran Ken langsung menyadari bahwa Momo kini berada di samping bersiap menebas Anko dengan Katana nya.

TRAANK

Anko menangkis katana milik Momo menggunakan kunai yang dengan cepat ia keluarkan dari kantong ninja nya. Namun serangan Ken dan Momo belum selesai sampai disitu. Ken memberi kode pada Momo lalu membuatHandseal.

 ** _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Momo yang diberi kode oleh Ken langsung melompat menjauh dan bersamaan dengan itu bola api yang dikeluarkan Ken siap mengenai Anko yang masih berada di udara dan dengan cepat Anko juga membuatHandsealdengan cepat.

 ** _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

BLAARR

Kedua bola api beradu dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat pertarungan sambil mengambil beberapa Kunai dari kantong nya.Sementara Anko sudah mendarat sempurna berada jauh dari Ken dan Momo.

Belum sempat empat detik mendarat di tanah Anko kembali di kejutkan oleh Naruto yang sudah bersiap melemparkan Kunai yang di lapisi kertas peledak.

 ** _Kai!_**

"Kuso!" Cicit Anko

BLAARRR

Setelah asap bekas serangan tadi mereda, kini terlihat ular berwarna ungu sebesar pohon pisang melilit tubuh Anko.

"Lagi-lagi mengakhiri serangan dengan kertas peledak". Ucap Anko sambil menyeringai yang kini terlihat baik-baik saja setelah ular besar tersebut melepaskan lilitan nya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Teriak Ken "Kenapa kau tidak menyerang nya dengan Kekkai Genkai mu!". Sambungnya.

"Maafkan aku Ken, aku tidak ingin melukai Sensei dengan Jutsu tersebut". Balas Naruto menyesal. Padahal dirinya lah yang sudah menyusun strategi ini.

"Cih! Naif sekali kau bocah". Kata Anko setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan melukaimu". Sambung nya, lalu melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Melihat Anko melesat kearah nya membuat Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dengan kunai di tangan nya untuk menyambut serangan dari musuhnya.

TRANKK

TRANKK

TRANKK

Adu kenjutsu menggunakan kunai pun tak terelakan. Kini terlihat Naruto sedang tertekan karena serangan Anko yang tidak main-main.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang terpojok rekan nya tidak tinggal diam. Momo melesat kearah Anko yang saat ini sibuk bertarung dengan Naruto. Anko melirik kearah murid perempuan nya yang saat ini melesat dengan cepat kearahnya, dengan sigap dia menendang Naruto pakai kaki kanan nya dan membuat Naruto terlempar lalu menghadap ke samping kiri untuk menyambut serangan dari Momo.

"Rasakan ini Sensei"

 ** _Surasshu No Tsuki_**

Dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki nya Momo mengayunkan Katana nya dari atas ke bawah sehingga tebasan nya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Dan dengan sigap Anko bertahan dengan Kunai nya.

TRAANKK

KRAKK

Kunai milik Anko patah setelah berbenturan dengan Katana Momo.

"A-apa!". Kaget Anko setelah melihat Kunai nya terbelah dua sementara Katana Momo masih melesat kearah dada Anko. Tidak ingin terkena tebasan Katana Anko dengan kecepatan Jounin nya serta pengalaman nya yang bertahun-tahun jadi Ninja melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menghindar.

 ** _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**

Dari arah belakang Anko puluhan Shuriken mengarah ke target nya. Serangan dadakan dari Ken tersebut tentu saja membuat Anko kaget.

'Cih! Mereka tidak memberikan aku waktu' Batin Anko kesal.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil dua Kunai yang berada di Kantong ninja nya.

TRAANKK

TRANKK

CRAASHH

Anko terkena Shuriken di lengan nya dan membuat Anko kehilangan konsentrasi. Melihat Anko terkena serangan Ken barusan Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah Anko dengan tangan kosong.

BUGH

Naruto berhasil menendang bagian perut Anko sehingga dia terlempar ke belakang sejauh empat meteran. Menatap Anko dengan tatapan dingin Naruto lagi-lagi melesat kearah Anko yang saat ini kelelahan.

Naruto mengarahkan tinju ke wajah Anko dan dengan cepat dia memiringkan kepala nya sehingga pukulan Naruto hanya mengenai angin. Tidak ingin musuh nya bernafas lega, Naruto mengayunkan tangan satu nya ke perut Anko. Dan

BUGH

Lagi-lagi Anko terkena serangan di perut. Belum sempat memegang perut nya yang sakit terkena pukulan Naruto tadi, Anko harus menghindari serangan Momo yang tiba-tiba. Dengan sangat lihai Anko menghindari tebasan demi tebasan dari Momo. Melihat Momo yang kehilangan keseimbangan setelah serangan nya berhasil dia hindari, Anko dengan cepat menangkap tangan Momo yang saat ini memegang katana lalu menendang bagian pinggang Momo.

BUGH

.

 ** _-Skip Time-_**

.

"Baiklah. Kalian ku nyatakan lulus". Ucap Anko lalu tersenyum menatap kearah anak didiknya yang saat ini sedang berbaring akibat kelelahan melawannya.

"Ugh, benarkah itu Sensei?". Tanya anak laki-laki berambut perak jabrik yang saat ini keadaan nya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Tentu saja" Balas Anko dengan singkat.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengetahui tujuan tes ini?". Tanya Anko pada anak didik nya.

"Setelah kami mencoba mengalahkan mu satu lawan satu". Jawab Naruto

"Maksud mu?"

"Setelah satu jam tes di mulai kami baru menyadari bahwa mengalahkan Sensei sendirian itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Jadi kami berinisiatif untuk mengalahkan Sensei dengan kerja sama yah walaupun kami tetap kalah. Dan lonceng yang ada pada Sensei itu hanya pengecoh saja bukan." Jelas Naruto dan di beri anggukan oleh yang lain.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan salah satu murid nya membuat Anko tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah besok kita Tim 11 akan berkumpul disini jam 8 pagi untuk melaksanakan misi pertama kita." Ucap Anko lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

Kini seluruhJouninpembimbing tengah berada di rungan Hokage. Mereka berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil ujian kelulusan yang mereka lakukan pada murid bimbingan mereka.

"Tim 8 Lulus." Kata Kurenai

"Tim 10 Lulus." Kata Asuma

"Tim 7 Lulus." Ucap Kakashi dan sontak semuanya langsung terkejut mengingat Kakashi belum pernah meluluskanGenin.

"Bagaimana dengan Tim 11 Anko?" Tanya Minato pada Anko.

"Mereka lulus dengan sempurna Hokage-sama". Jawab Anko.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sempurna?" Tanya Asuma.

"Kerja sama mereka sangat sempurna ditambah lagi kemampuan dan pemikiran mereka, mereka bertiga sudah setara dengan Chunnin. Yah walaupun aku tidak terlalu serius melawan mereka." Sekali lagi semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena semuanya sudah melapor, kalian semua boleh pergi." Kata Minato setelah pulih dari terkejutnya.

"Baik Hokage-sama." Jawab semuanya lalu menghilang menggunakanShunshin.

.

 ** _-Skip Time-_**

.

Setengah bulan telah berlalu setelah melakukan tes kerja sama tim, kini terlihat tim 11 dan 7 sedang berada di Kantor Hokage untuk untuk mengambil misi hari ini.

"Oh ayolah Tou-san berikan kami misi yang lebih menantang" Ucap seorang anak berambut kuning cerah memohon pada pria dewasa di depan nya.

Misidiberikan kepada ninja tergantung pada tingkatan yang mereka miliki. Di sebuah desa, misi terbagi menjadi lima rank, masing-masing rank memiliki kesulitan dan kepentingannya masing-masing.

Misi D-rank. Diberikan kepada genin. Misi ini tidak berbahaya sama sekali dan hanya berisi tugas-tugas biasa. Contohnya pekerjaan rumah tangga, bertani, menjaga anak, dan mencari barang yang hilang. Bayaran untuk misi D-rank adalah 5.000 sampai 50.000 ryō.

Misi C-rank. Diberikan kepada genin yang berpengalaman atau chunnin. Misi ini memiliki kemungkinan untuk bertarung dengan bandit. Contohnya melindungi orang dari bandit, menyelidiki sesuatu, menghadapi bandit dan pencuri, dan menangkap hewan buas. Bayaran untuk misi C-rank adalah 30.000 sampai 100.000 ryō.

Misi B-rank. Diberikan kepada chunnin yang berpengalaman. Misi ini memiliki kemungkinan untuk bertarung dengan ninja. Contohnya melindungi orang dari ninja, menyusup, dan membunuh ninja lain. Bayaran untuk misi B-rank adalah 150.000 sampai 200.000 ryō.

Misi A-rank. Diberikan kepada jounin. Misi ini menyangkut masalah kepentingan desa dan apapun yang dapat mengancam keamanan dan pertahanan. Contohnya melindungi orang penting atau VIP, melawan sebuah pasukan ninja atau ninja yang berbahaya. Bayaran untuk misi A-rank adalah 150.000 sampai 1.000.000 ryō.

Misi S-rank. Diberikan kepada jounin yang berpengalaman. Misi ini menyangkut rahasia desa atau rahasia negara dan apapun yang sangat berbahaya bagi desa, negara, bahkan dunia. Contohnya membunuh orang penting atau pejabat, membawa dokumen yang sangat rahasia, dan melawan ninja S-rank. Bayaran untuk misi S-rank adalah lebih dari 1.000.000 ryō.

Selama mereka sudah resmi menjadi Genin mereka hanya diberikan oleh Yondaime misi Rank-D. Seperti membantu petani, membersihkan kebun warga dan masih banyak lagi.

Mendengar permintaan anak tersebut, Minato menatap serius orang bermasker didepan nya.

"Apa mereka sudah siap Kakashi?"

"Ha'i, mereka sudah siap Sensei". Balas Kakashi dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah, untuk tim 7 aku akan memberikan kalian misi Rank-C, yaitu mengantar seorang pembuat jembatan menuju ke Nami no Kuni. Dan seperti nya dia sudah tiba" . Ucap Minato setelah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Anda boleh masuk Tazuna-san". Kata Minato.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Tazuna langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Pakaian nya sama seperti Canon.

"Tazuna-san mereka adalah tim yang akan mengawal anda". Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk kearah tim 7.

"Apa anda bercanda Hokage-sama. Mereka hanya anak-anak". Ejek Tazuna setelah memperhatikan tim yang akan mengawalnya.

"Hey Oji-san! Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan nya". Bela Menma dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di gerbang 30 menit lagi". Ucap Tazuna.

"Baiklah, tim 7 persiapkan perlengkapan kalian. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang 30 menit lagi".

"Ha'i Sensei". Ucap mereka serempak lalu berpamitan pada Yondaime Hokage dan tim 11.

Setelah semuanya keluar kini tersisa Minato dan tim 11 saja lagi yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Untuk tim 11, aku juga akan memberikan kalian misi Rank-C. Yaitu mengantarkan surat ini ke desa Padi". Jelas Minato lalu memberikan gulungan itu pada Anko dan di sambut baik olehnya

"Apa isi surat ini Hokage-sama?". Tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah surat kerja sama antara desa Konoha dan desa Padi". Jawab Minato "Dan kalian akan ditemani oleh seorang Chunnin, dia sudah menunggu kalian di gerbang desa". Sambung Minato

"Souka". Gumam Naruto

"Baiklah, tim 11 bersiaplah. Ku tunggu kalian di gerbang 20 menit lagi".

"Ha'i". Balas mereka secara tegas.

"Kami pamit undur diri Hokage-sama".

.

 ** _-Di Suatu Tempat-_**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di tempat itu, namun itu tidak menghalangi langkah kaki seseorang yang tidak di ketahui identitas nya tersebut. Dengan sangat santai orang tersebut berjalan, kini sampailah dia di depan pintu yang terlihat sangat usang. Tangan pucat nya terangkat untuk mendorong pintu tersebut.

Krieettt

Bunyi decitan pintu itu mengalun merdu di tempat gelap tersebut. Terlihat orang misterius itu sedang berlutut pada orang di depan nya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan nya?" Tanya orang yang berdiri didepan orang misterius tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Perkembangan nya lumayan pesat Tuan". Balas orang misterius dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar nya.

"Souka". Gumam orang yang di sebut Tuan barusan. "Kalau begitu awasi dia terus, jangan sampai dia tertangkap orang-orang itu" Perintah orang tersebut.

"Ha'i". Balas orang misterius tadi lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

.

.

.

 **List:**

Nama: Shimazu Naruto

Elemen: Katon, Suiton

Kekkai Genkai: Futton

Status: Genin

Senjata: -

Usia: 13-14

Nama: Hirai Momo

Elemen: Raiton

Kekkai Genkai: -

Status: Genin

Senjata: Katana

Usia: 13-14

Nama: Sarutobi Ken

Elemen: Katon, Doton

Kekkai Genkai: -

Status: Genin

Senjata: -

Usia: 13-14

Nama: Mitarashi Anko

Elemen: Katon, Doton, Fuuton

Kekkai Genkai: -

Status: Jounin

Senjata: -

Usia: 27-28

Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini kacau.

Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan dan lainnya.

Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan.

Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW, FAV, dan FOLLOW.

 ** _Terimakasih._**


End file.
